


Chief Badgermole

by Sanomo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanomo/pseuds/Sanomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet and relaxing day off for Lin until someone unexpectedly drops by. Linorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chief Badgermole

Chief Badgermole

A cool breeze came through the window whipping the thin earth kingdom green curtains. It blew across the steamy surface of a warm cup of tea. The smell of herbs blew into the face of its holder; She smiled.

With not a care in the world the women on the couch brought the cup to her slight lips and took a sip. Letting go of a relaxed sigh. This was what it was all about. The day's off. Away from the crime and grim of the streets of republic city. Nothing could be any better than this.

 **Bing bong.** Came the quick excited sound of her door bell.

Her smile grew ever so slightly bigger. Maybe it could get a little better.

Drawing herself up. The women laid her tea cup on an end table by the couch, the emblem of a winged boar displayed on the cups porcelain surface, before making her way over to the door of her apartment. She didn't even make it half way before another quick ring came.

**Bing bong. Bing bong.**

She released a deep chuckle. Someone's eager, she thought. Grabbing hold of the golden knob, and with a quick wave of her hand the thick metal locks on the top and bottom of the door clicked. With a shrieking sound the metal door opened. And before it even came to full open did a pair of cocoa tan arms come flying through the air. Resting themselves snuggly around the women's taught neck.

"Hey Lin." The younger women's sweet and bright smile greeted her. "Enjoying your day off?" The shorter girl bounced onto her tip toes while giving a coaxing pull to bring the others forehead down to meet her own.

Lin chuckled. "It was." The girl puffed her cheeks at the offending comment. Lin brushed her ponytail aside as she cupped the back of her head. "However, I think it just got better." Flesh met flesh. Soft and gentle. When the two pulled away they each had a smile. "Care to come in, or are we just going to spend all day inside the door frame?" Lin said with a quirked brow.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Korra said separated herself from the other women except for the contact of their entangled fingers. Which she used to lead the other back into her own home. Korra paused still keeping her hold on Lin as she slipped off her shoes and threw them carelessly behind her. They made a baritone thud as they hit the small earthy patch of floor by the front door. Then she pulled the other onto the wooden floor boards, that filled the rest of the house, and over to the couch. Like everything in the apartment the couch was also of earth kingdom origin. The upholstery a mixture of dark green with gold inlay. Korra never would of thought that someone of Lin's modest nature would own such an extravagant item. Yet the couch was rather worn and she knew that the item didn't originally belong to the women at all. An inherited gift from the esteemed previous chief of police Ms. Toph Bei Fong, Lin's mother. Only Korra really knew how sentimental Lin was. How most of what she owned had been in Lin's possession for a very long time. Each item such as the set of elaborately carved rock animals on the shelf behind the couch, things Lin's mother used to give her as gifts as a child. Or the rug beneath them embroidered with the Bei Fong symbol of the flying boar, which previously resided in the home of her grandparents. Or even the metal bracelet she had wrapped around her upper arm, again another gifted treasure from Lin's mother. The only thing of any new addition to this home's decor besides the food in her kitchen, with much of it being left over take out mixed in with the few items to make use in creating a proper water tribe meal, were a spare set of sleep ware and an extra set of clothes for korra in the bottom drawer of Lin's dresser. Made of aged wood with large double doors that concealed her police uniform. Again to top the dresser off was a carving of a flying boar trying to rip itself right off the top of the it.

Oh and also a set of furs distinctly of water tribe origin laid out on the bed were new too; to help with those cold republic city nights.

"I see you've started your fun without me." Korra noted the now cooled cup of tea.

"Let me get you some." Lin made a motion towards the kitchen. But as she tried to break contact korra held firm.

"You know I'm not much of a tea drinker. Maybe when I'm as old as you. I might take up the stuff." Korra quipped.

"Ha-ha." Lin said dryly.

Lin laid herself length wise on the couch. Gave Korra's hand an inviting tug as a signal for the other to join her. Which she did situating herself between the older women's legs. And with a satisfied little sigh snuggled her back into the other. Lin swiveled behind her to retrieve her cup on the stand. The action would of sent the other occupant to the ground if Lin hadn't readjusted her grip. Wrapping an arm loosely around Korra's midsection.

Rocking her body to get comfy again Lin, with a delicate hand, brought the mug to her lips; and grimaced.

"korra could you..." She trailed off.

"Sure thing." The other said taking the offered item. Lin leaned forward. Chin sliding into the crook of the smaller female's neck. Watching her take the cold mug of tea between her fingers. Lin could image the eager and focused face of the other. Tongue poking out between those sweet pinkish lips. Eye's narrowed as she concentrated.

"Here ya go." Korra said handing back the newly steaming mug. Having a living tea warmer around had its advantages, Lin thought.

"Thank you my little penguin." Lin said taking the mug back. Planting a light kiss onto Korra's ponytail.

"No problem." Even though she couldn't see her face Lin knew the other was beaming at the use of her pet name.

The two sat there. Lin enjoying her tea. Korra snuggled up to her. Gently stroking her fingers over the back of Lin's hand still draped over her stomach; drawing the symbols for the four elements.

"So...what did you want to do today?" Korra asked.

Lin loosely cradled her cup on the tips of her fingers. Tilting her head back a bit staring at the ceiling as she spoke. "Hmm, Well, I was going to finish my tea. Then maybe I'd have another cup. Do some reading. There was this nice novel Pema suggested that I'm almost done. You would get bored, obviously, eventually falling asleep... in my arms, of course." korra giggled at that. "I'll wake you up...eventually." She sunk her head into Korra's hair to conceal her reddening cheeks, while adding. "In a very pleasant way, of course." Korra beamed at the prospect, but had other plans in mind. "We'd make a nice dinner. Then I'll walk you to the ferry. And that's about it. Just a nice peaceful day."

"No offense but that sounds boring Lin. Your very boring." Korra wiggled around on top of the women. Elbows making uncomfortable nudges into her stomach, and ribs as Korra flipped herself over to lie flush against Lin's body. Her head propped between Lin's chest.

"Well, I'm a very boring person Korra." Lin nodded turning her head to the side to hide her darkening cheeks, but snaked a comforting arm back around the other.

"Your 'the' Lin Bei Fong. The chief of police for republic city. You bend metal and kick ass every day you're out there on the job. Boring has no jurisdiction in being used to describe you."

"Those are some big words little penguin. Look Korra..." Lin sighed. "...as soon as I step out that door." She said motioning towards the window. "Whether off duty or on. If I'm out there I'm always on duty, even if I'm not wearing my uniform. Something happens. I'm morally obligated as a police officer, and especially as the chief of police, to do something about it. And in all fairness to you." She said this bringing the arm that was on Korra's back around to cradle her face. The other leaned into the affectionate touch. Lin took the chance and rubbed her thumb over the others bottom lip. Korra began to purr and Lin secretly loved every minute of it. "I don't want to have to break off whatever we're doing just to beat the snot out of some purse snatcher."

Korra chuckled at Lin's prophetic speech. "My you have a way with words. Okay you got me. We'll spend the day inside." Korra said. Stretching herself into Lin's form. Brushing her whole body against the other beneath her. "But whatever will we do?" She said with a grin.

Lin chocked back a little groan at the other's actions. "Hmmm, How about lunch?" Lin said to change the subject.

"Sounds good...to start." Korra smirked at the obvious deflection. Lin was such a shy thing when it came to intimate gestures. That's what she loved about her though.

Though with hesitation korra rolled herself off Lin. Yet, not before she snuck a quick peck to her lips. Lin smiled at the gesture. And korra counted herself lucky at the fact of being able to experience this side of the other women. The gentle and caring person who once stood awake all night by her side when she came down with a cold. Who insisted she let her spoon feed korra an ancient cold remedy of the water tribe, ell soup, Katara had sent when she heard of the avatars trouble. Korra still remembered Lin's shaking hand, and stuttering words as she instructed her to open wide. More soup wound up on the floor than in Korra's mouth for the first couple of tries. Nobody else but Korra knew of the tough chief of police's softer side. Good thing because Korra wasn't up for sharing anyway.

Lin boldly grabbed Korra's hand and took charge, somewhat rare still in there budding relationship, leading her into the kitchen close by. Modest with simple furnishing. A fridge. Stove. And earthly colored cabinets. There was a small table, sitting low to the ground with two pillows on either side, that doubled as a pai sho game board. The room was well lit from the massive metal framed window on the opposite end of the doorway.

Korra took up the lead. Keeping her one hand entwined with the other's she began to gather all the stuff she'd need for their lunch. Rummaging through cabinets and the fridge for the necessary ingredients. Sniffing and almost losing it after catching a whiff of what was possibly leftover food from that stand on cabbage street, or maybe that was from the place always staked outside the precinct. Korra pulled out a large pot and filled it with water; heated it to a boil with her firebending to quicken the process before letting the stove take over. At this point needing both hands free she gently placed Lin's hand on her hip, and taking the hint Lin steeped behind the shorter girl hanging onto her loosely so as not to be too much of a disturbance as she cooked.

If it was anyone else beside the water tribe girl she was currently spooning, maybe that firebender punk or his brother, Lin suspected they would of made a crack about her age and liking sea prunes; she would crack their arms for it too.

As Korra busied herself cooking. Lin was content to stand and watch; though she fought that lazy urge as her more chivalrous nature came out. "Do you need help with anything?" Lin asked.

Korra hummed. "Well you could cut some of the vegetables for the stock."

"Ok." Lin reluctantly extracted herself from the other's warmth; pulled a knife from the cutting block, and dragged out the cutting board from the cupboard. With an unskilled hand Lin cut the veggies, the cuts uneven some pieces outrageously dwarfed others. Yet Korra accepted them all the same, without judgment, and added them to the pot along with the sea prunes. The stew turned a muddled brown. Sea prunes bouncing off the sides like little ships at the mercy of a storm, or in this case Korra's harsh stirring.

Lin took her reserved spot behind Korra again.

"Smells great." Korra said the hunger evident in her voice; as well as a sizable globule of drool cascading down her chin. Unable to control herself she brought a ladle full to her mouth. However, her movements came to a halt; Lin had seized her hand. Bringing her head to the crook of Korra's neck Lin relaxed her lips letting a light puff of air coast over the ladle.

"Be careful my little penguin. Wouldn't want you to burn yourself." Daringly Lin led the edge of the ladle to the others waiting lips.

Korra gasped. "Oh spirits Lin. This is so good. Here." Taking another ladle full. Korra gave it her own cooling treatment before she tried to awkwardly feed it over her shoulder to the taller women.

Lin gave a satisfied hum. "Agreed."

Korra whirled around hooking her arms under Lin's. Sealing their bodies together. Lin's gasp of surprise lasted a second before it was hushed by a pair of warm lips. It was chaste and lasted only a minute, but when they pulled apart Lin's breath had been taken away.

"we...We should eat." Lin gasped.

"If you insist." Korra said dejected. A little depressed at the others actions. Then again maybe Lin's shyness when faced with intimacy could be somewhat grating on the nerves. It wasn't Lin's fault that the only other person she'd every had any romantic feelings for was the son of one of her past lives. Who just so happened to crush her heart by leaving her for someone very much younger. Maybe throwing Pema in jail was...a little overboard. Well, a women scorned and all that stuff right?

They pulled apart. Korra gave an understanding smile accompanied by a peck on Lin's cheek.

"Take a seat. I'll get us some bowls." Lin rummaged through the cupboard while korra flopped down at the table. Leaning over it with her head propped in her hands. Eye's wandering to the tempting backside presented to her. Lin turned with the bowls in hand and saw the hungry look in the others eye's. Korra smirked as the bowl was set down in front of her. Lin averted her gaze. To which Korra's grin grew into a white picket fence of teeth.

**Ring. Ring.**

Korra's face faltered as Lin's shot up. In that instant Lin's eyes narrowed. Lip turned downward in a scowl. The redness in her cheeks drained away.

Without a word Lin walked out of the kitchen as Korra's head sank into her bowl. She heard Lin roughly yank the phone off the receiver. Yet her voice remained calm, neutral, as she talked in a authoritative muffled tone through the wall. The conversation was short. When Lin hung up the phone, the snap of it being thrown back into its cradle, left Korra wondering if it were resting in pieces on the receiver.

Undeterred Korra got up and began getting things ready for Lin. She pulled a worn bowl and lid from the cupboard. Ladled out a good helping and put the lid on. Then grabbed a plain towel, rubbing it in her hands to warm it up with a little heated touch, and wrapped it tightly around the bowl.

Lin shuffled into the kitchen door stopped and leaned on the frame. Her crinkling eye's and sad pleading smile said it all. She didn't say what, she didn't say who, she didn't say even where the situation was. All this Korra didn't really care to even know; her nice simple day was ruined that's what she cared about. All Lin could get out, with her beautiful green eye's, was that they needed her.

All that Korra could give her in return was the most sincere love filled smile she could muster. It wasn't too hard to do after all. With a wave of her hands Korra shoed Lin out of the Kitchen to get ready while she cleaned up.

It took everything Lin had to force herself to open those wooden double doors. Every last bit of will power to put on her uniform and not toss it out the window; to just give it all up. It wasn't fair. Why? Why did they need her in. On her day off no less. Lin looked to the winged boar carved into the dresser above for answer's. For a moment she heard her mother's voice. Telling her that's just how it was. That's what it meant to be the chief. Lin went through it and now so did Korra. But Lin didn't want that. She didn't want to have to put Korra through it. The lonely nights. An unending fear whether or not she would return.

The one's we love will have to bear; if they truly love you then they can wait for you. Something her mother had told her the night she thought she lost it all. The night she lost him to another. Because he couldn't bear. He couldn't wait.

As Lin exited the room and saw the figure waiting by the door. Holding the wrapped up bundle. An affectionate smile tickling her lips Lin knew. Korra could bear. Korra could wait. She was the avatar. She had past lives of wisdom to keep her strong. What was one measly metal bending chief of police being called to duty compared to what they've had to grit their teeth through.

Lin took the wrapped parcel. Held it in one hand while the other cuddled the side of Korra's face. "I'm sorry..."

"I know you are." Korra interrupted. Reciprocating the gesture.

"...more than you'll ever know." Lin breathed before crashing her lips against Korra's in a moment of utter boldness.

Korra gave a gasp of surprise. Lin slipped her tongue inside. Wiggling it around in a blind search for its companion. Korra obliged; when one tongue met the other Lin moaned. Korra wrapped her hands in Lin's hair looking for a hold to deepen the kiss. She felt Lin's arm pull her waist closer as well.

This was so unlike Lin, Korra thought. This was bold, daring, and if she might add felt very-very good.

They pulled away. Lin's heavy breathing tingled the loose strands of hair plastered to Korra's face. Korra laughed at the disheveled beat red face Lin sported. With hesitance Lin leaned in again. Korra readied for another breathless go at it, but Lin instead rested her head in the crook of the shorter girls neck. Taking a rather large goofy sniff of the other's scent like she were Naga.

"I don't want to go." Lin mumbled into the flesh.

"You have to Lin." She wanted her to stay. But knew it was selfish. "The city needs you."

Lin moved her mouth next to Korra's ear. "I need you." Words spoken softly enough for only her to hear.

"You'll always have me." Korra responded.

They broke apart. Lin opened the apartment door with a wave of her hand. Stepped outside. For a moment she closed her eyes. Taking a readying breath. If she concentrated enough she could still pick up Korra's scent clinging to her. Even with everything else going on around her. It was still there. Lin opened her eyes. The clear blue sky filling her vision.

Korra stood in the door watching. A grin from ear to ear. "Go get 'em badgermole."

Lin smirked. Korra recoiled at the mix of authoritative and deviousness lacing her voice. "Korra..." She tapped the symbol for the metal bending police on her uniform. "...when I'm wearing this. That's Chief Badgermole to you."

An arm whipped out. Two glittering cables wrapped around a string of power lines. Lin turned to Korra who blew her a kiss. Lin smiled. Then with a quick draw of her wrist she was gone.

Lin ambled down the nighttime streets of republic city. The way illuminated by lamps lit by a hundred or so firebenders turning the massive electric turbines. The city was so much better at night. Very few people. However, all of those people were the kind you wouldn't want following your coat tails. That'd be a mistake for whoever tried following Lin.

She turned down her street and smiled. There was a light on in her living room window. For anyone else this would be cause for alarm but with it being Lin's home she knew there was never a need to worry. After all the only people who could get into her home were metalbenders. No one else knew the craft besides those under her thumb.

"Korra must of left the light on for me." Lin said to the air. Her breath coming out like a smoke signal in the frigged night. Lin frowned at a thought. Korra was probably snug as a badgermole in a dirt hole back on air temple island. This just made Lin's grimace deepen. A reminder of what she'd missed out on. Reaching the door Lin waved a hand in front of it. A loud clang signaling the locks disengaging. A rough shove and the door slid open.

Bathed in the low glow of a lamp perched on the end table near her couch was the snoozing form of a dark haired water tribe girl. This was certainly an interesting turn. Lin shut the door with care. Teeth clenching in agonizing pain as she gently tried to slid the locks into place. The grinding noise sure to wake the sleeping girl.

Lin looked over her shoulder. She laughed. Korra was still asleep. She doubted the screech of a cat owl could wake her.

Lin loomed over the couch. Korra was snuggled against the decorative pillow her hands clasped under her chin. Lin hated what she needed to do next but questions needed to be answered. She crouched down without a sound. For a moment she took in the sleeping face on the couch. One of Korra's braids strayed under her chin. Lin tucked it behind her ear. This action got no response. So Lin leaned down cocking her head and rested it on the couch while still in her crouched position. She saw tiny movements behind closed eyelids. Wondered what Korra was dreaming about. Bending? Avatar stuff? Maybe, and Lin blushed at this, her? Them? She closed her eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the sound of Korra's breathing.

"Hey. Chief Badgermole. How was your day?"

Lin's eye's shot open; a pair of drowsy ocean blue were watching her. A lopsided smile was quick to disarm Lin's panicked state at being caught.

"I thought you were sleeping." Lin said.

"I was. But then I felt someone watching me."

Lin's face went ruby. It turned a deeper shade when Korra's hand came up and gently began to stroke her chin.

"So how was your day?" She repeated.

"The usual. But Korra why are you still here? Shouldn't you be back on the island." Korra shushed her by tracing a thumb over her lips. Brushing it over the words that tried to come out.

"I called Tenzin and asked him if I could stay the night."

"And he let you?" Lin said skeptically.

"I'm the Avatar. Why wouldn't he?" She questioned.

"Your also Korra." Lin corrected. "A person who happens to get into some pretty big trouble from time to time."

"I think he knows you'll keep me in line." She smirked.

Lin reciprocated the action with a smirk of her own. "You don't tell him a lot about this relationship do you?"

Korra shuffled herself closer to the edge of the couch resting her forehead against Lin's. "Only that you love me. He doesn't need the juicy details." Korra finished it with a sweet yet heated kiss.

"Spirits Korra." Lin bashfully whispered.

"Now go get changed. I can't snuggle you wearing that uncomfortable armor." Korra propped herself up into a sitting position. Patting the cushion. "Also, I made us some tea." She gestured to the two now icy cold cups. "...which I will heat up in the mean time." She added.

Lin traded in her uniform for a white tank top and loose pants. She walked on bare feet, a trait no doubt inherited, back into the living room to find Korra holding a steaming cup in each hand each. Lin took the offered cup and sat down. Korra snuggled into her side and smiled. Lin returned it then took a sip.

"um, Korra...how long has this tea been sitting out?" Lin remarked with bitter distaste for the beverage.

"Weeeeelllll, kinda long I guess. It was daylight out when I made it." Korra said while examining her own cup. Taking an experimental sip; she gagged. "I'd figured you'd wrap it up, whatever it was you were doing, real quick. So I wanted to have something good waiting for you when you got back. Well two something's." She smirked rubbing their shoulders together nice and slowly generating some heated friction in more ways than one.

Daringly Lin rubbed back. Korra liked it. "Are you comparing yourself to tea. In which case little penguin you may find yourself sorely disappointed at my choice. However..." She said rising up with quickness and grace.

The loss of a person to lean on left the girl to flop onto the couch. Korra cursed as some of the tea sloshed out.

"...I may have something to take care of our current problem." Lin said with her back to Korra as she walked into the kitchen. Korra quickly bent the moister out of the couch and back into her cup just as Lin reentered the room.

In her hand was an old glass bottle. A third full of a dark amber liquid. Lin shook the bottle with a stern face. "Don't tell Tenzin."

"Lin." Korra scoffed, eyeing the women as she uncorked the top. "Do you think Tenzin would ever believe me?" Lin poured a tiny bit of the liquid into each of their drinks. Korra helped stir them with a lazy twist of her fingers. Reclaiming her seat Lin set the glass bottle next to them on the end table.

They each took a sip. Lin sighed.

Korra suppressed a cough at the strong wallop to her stomach. "It's good." Korra gave a choked smile.

Lin couldn't help it. Seeing that tough act put up. She leaned down hoping a kiss would sooth away the liquors effects. While at the same time prying the cup from Korra's hand Lin placed it next to the bottle.

"Hey." Korra protested reaching over Lin for the cup, there body's rubbing together.

Though enjoying the friction Lin placed a hand on the other nudging her back into her side. With a smile she said. "Maybe when your older we can try this again. For now I think it'd be a waste."

"Come on Lin just give me a chance. I think you'll find I'm older than you think." She said with a suggestive brow at the truth behind the comment.

Powerless against her Lin gave in handing back the cup.

Korra took a smaller sip. This time the effects weren't as bad. Instead she got a pleasant warmth spreading through her body. Kind of how she would use her heat breath to keep herself warm. Only this left her feeling a bit sleepy. Which in turn made her lean more into Lin.

"Why do you even have this anyways. You don't seem like much of a drinker." Korra said taking another sip of her tea. Her eyes descended to half mast. Her lips parted.

Lin looked over at the bottle. Taking the bottle neck in her hand she gave it a little swish. Watching the liquid swirl like mud.

"I'm not. I only bring this out on special occasions. The last time..." Lin paused. Korra turned upward to look at her. Lin looked into her drooping face with a sad smile. Korra's heart sank at the pain in the other's eyes. "...Was with my mother. This is hers. A bad habit if I may say. She sometimes had more of this than tea in her cup after a long day."

Korra leaned her head against Lin's chest. Listening to the steady beat. "Thank you for sharing it with me." The last few words came in a hushed sleepy whisper.

"Of course my little penguin." Lin said quietly.

She took the cup from Korra's slackening hand. Placed it along with hers on the stand to be forgotten till morning; and scooped up the tipsy girl from the couch.

They entered Lin's bedroom. With little effort Lin drew the furred pelts, along with her blankets underneath, off the bed. Slipping the sleepy girl underneath. Crawling in with her. Lin drew Korra so they slept face to face.

"Goodnight badgermole." Korra said with her last bit of energy.

"Goodnight little penguin." Lin placed a soft kiss to Korra's forehead before joining her in her dreams.

-The End-


End file.
